1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitted article such as a pair of gloves, and in particular, to a knitted article simulated to a face of an animal to attract interest of infants or children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of gloves are known in the art in which a face of an animal is drawn, or a piece of cloth having a shape of a face of an animal is sewed to each of the gloves and so that the gloves are simulated to the face of the animal.
Such gloves perform an inherent function as gloves, and at the same time, they perform a function of attracting interest of children, and they are suitable for toys of infants or children.
However, in the prior art gloves, since a face of an animal is drawn as a decorative pattern, or a piece of cloth having a shape of a face of an animal is merely sewed to the gloves, they lack the feeling of a solid or three-dimensional body, and the interest of children is not so strong.
In order to solve such a problem, the applicant proposed (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-37,903) a technique to form an ear of an animal which is more solid or three-dimensional.
However, even in this technique, it is difficult to shape an ear having a wider end portin than a base portion of the ear.